


Witch Endearment Day

by Phyneo



Series: The Owl House: The Last Month [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Holidays, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phyneo/pseuds/Phyneo
Summary: Luz is excited to celebrate her first real holiday on the Boiling Isles.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The Owl House: The Last Month [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028122
Comments: 32
Kudos: 340





	1. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just making minor edit. I didn't like that I had Amity just forget the drawing that was given to her. That's all folks.

Luz happily slid into the kitchen raising her arms in a dramatic pose and announced in her singsong voice, “Good morning magical family!”

  
Nothing but silence greeted her. Eda was standing by the sink with her back to Luz. Luz opened her mouth the speak when she noticed a shaking blanket on the couch. She approached it and said, “Good morning King.”

  
King poked his head out from the blanket and muttered, “Luz. Shut it. Today is not a good morning.”

  
Luz gave a quick peck on his shivering King. “Oh, tu gran bebe,” Luz said as she took the blanket off him. “What are you talking about? Today is going to be as good of a day as any day!”

  
A slam coming from the kitchen caused both to jump skyward. “That’s because Luz,” Eda muttered while barely masking the fury in her voice. “Today is Witch Endearment Day. The worst day of the year.”

  
“Witch Endearment Day,” Luz asked, obviously missing the air of anger coming from Eda. “What’s that about?”

  
“It’s a day when witches all over the Boiling Isles express their deepest feelings to their friends, family, and their special someone…”

  
Luz put her hand against her mouth, gasping in recognition. “So, today’s not just a good day… it’s a special one,” She said with glee. “It’s just like Valentine’s Day!”

  
“Valor what,” King asked? “A day about a person’s valor?”

  
Luz evidently ignored King as she was on a roll. “A magical day we have on Earth that you celebrate with the people you most love in the whole world! You never know what sweet surprises people will give you! Why didn’t anyone tell me? I have so much planning to do in such a short time!”

  
Luz grabbed her handy notebook and raced towards the front door. But the front door was not getting any closer as Eda was holding her up by the back of her shirt. “Hold it missy,” Eda said as she released Luz. “No one is celebrating this wretched day in the house.”

  
“But Eda… why not?”

  
“The reason…I don’t want to talk about it,” Eda quickly said, her face blushing as she turned away from Luz.

  
“Eda,” Luz said, putting her hand on Eda’s shoulder. “You can tell me. I won’t laugh.”

  
Eda looked down at Luz, and smiled, but before a single word could escape her lips, the most annoying resident of the Owl House interrupted her…

  
“SHE’S UPSET BECAUSE NOT AN SINGLE EX OF HERS WANTED TO SPEND THE DAY WITH HER. HOOT,” Hooty blurted out in his shrill voice, his face slipped between Eda and Luz.

  
“Hooty,” Eda roared in anger, taking a swipe at the now fleeing bird!

  
“LUZ ASKED A QUESTION AND I ANSWERED HER. GEEZ. HOOT.”

  
The feathery bird fitted himself snuggly back into his door frame while Eda groaned. “Why if I had my magic, I’d shut his beak permanently,” she threateningly muttered, twirling her right arm in a circle fashion out of habit. A faintly yellow line appeared for a second before fizzling out of existence.

  
Eda turned back to face Luz who stared back with a sorrowful face. “Oh Eda, I had no idea,” Luz sadly said as she threw her arms around Eda.

  
“Yeah well now the cat is of out the bag,” Eda replied as she pried Luz off her. “Sure, most of my ex-boyfriends didn’t exactly appreciate this day the way I used too. Of course, eating one of them doesn’t help…”

  
“That’s a good one Eda,” Luz said as Eda grabbed her broomstick. “…That was a joke right.”

  
Eda winked. “My point is the only good thing about this day is the suckers who will buy anything to show their affection to their loved ones. And who am I not to take advantage of that.”

  
She walked towards the front door and opened it. “Oh, that’s right. King,” She said looking back over her shoulder. “Do me a favor and talk to our… guest. Unemployment is rough but she still has her fair share of chores to do.”

  
King simply shrugged. “I’ll consider your request.”

  
“Good enough for me. And stay out of trouble you two while I’m gone.”

  
“HAVE A NICE…” Hooty started to say but Eda bopped him on the head. “OUCH!”

  
“Happy Witch Endearment Day Hooty,” Eda snapped as she climbed onto her broomstick and flew off into the sky.

  
“Poor Eda,” Luz said as she picked up her pen and started writing in her notebook at a rapid pace.

  
King crawled up Luz and peered over her shoulder to see what she was jotting down. “Um Luz,” he tentatively said. “I like your thinking, but you heard Eda. She does not want to celebrate this day.”

  
Luz clearly was in her own world as she feverously wrote names. “Well there Eda and Gus and Willow and Amity… I suppose Lilith as well. Oh, right I can’t forget the twins.”

  
King knocked mildly on Luz head. “Earth to Luz! You heard Eda. She doesn’t want to celebrate this day.”

  
“Well I’m going to get her to change her mind,” Luz said with confidence while placing King gently back on the ground. “I will make this the best Witch Endearment Day for all of us.”

  
“I don’t think that’s a good…” King stopped as Luz had already run out the door towards the direction of Bonesborough. “Idea.”

  
“Bye King. Love you,” Luz called back over her shoulder as she picked up pace towards the town.

  
“Well I’m sure that this will not end badly at all,” King muttered as a huge yawn came from the stairs.

  
“Well look who finally decided to join. Wow,” King added as Lilith had crossed into the room, her normally straight raven hair was presently in a labyrinth of hairy disarray. “Yeesh. And I thought Eda had bad morning nest hair.”

  
Lilith let out another yawn while King stifled his laugh. “As if anyone could get any sleep here with that infernal house demon constantly running his mouth,” Lilith muttered.

  
“THIS HOUSE DEMON HAS A NAME YOU KNOW,” came Hooty’s voice clear as day from outside.

  
King sighed. “Yeah he does get pretty grating at times. But he has his uses.”

  
Lilith sat herself down at the table, her head planted into her arms. King walked over and climbed to the top of the table and cleared his throat. “Ok Lilith. Here is the deal. You have been our guest for a few weeks now and Eda says that its time for you to start pulling your weight around here.”

  
“She’s right,” Lilith bluntly replied from under her arms.

  
“That’s right…wait you agree,” a confused King asked as Lilith raised her head?

  
“Edalyn accepted me into her home despite all the horrible stuff that I have done to her. She is even kind enough to let me borrow her clothes. Though I must admit her taste is rather… crude.”

  
She pulled back to let King look at the simple gray shirt she was wearing. A small figure of Eda giving two thumbs up with a caption that read ‘I’m a real hoot!'

  
“True she does have an interesting taste. And she has been oddly kind to you since, well, you know you kind of cursed her, tried to force her into the Emperor’s Coven, and tried to hurt Luz. And me,” King added in afterthought.

  
“Don’t remind me,” Lilith regrettably exclaimed. “I regret what I have done to my sister, but after all that has happened, any words of remorse just sound hollow…”

  
She suddenly sat straight up. “Today’s Witch Endearment Day correct?”

  
“Yes,” King tentatively answered. “But I’m more interested in this human holiday that Luz mention…Valortime or something like that.”

  
“I’m not well versed in human culture so I can’t help you with… Valortime,” Lilith said as she stood up. “I have a perfect idea on a meaningful gift for my dear sister. But it is in a dangerous location and I could use a brave demon to accompany me.”

  
King gulped. “A dangerous place… you say. Well… I think I might be able to join you.”

  
“Splendid. I’ll freshen up and we will be on our way.”

  
Lilith quickly left the room while King watched from the table. His eyes drifted downward, noticed his shaking paws. “Stop paws,” he ordered, though his paws did not comply. “I need to be a brave demon! For the valor will be mine!”

\---

Luz walked down the streets of Bonesborough, taking in the sights as the residents did not share Eda’s hatred of the holiday. There were plenty of red and pink abominations balloons like the ones at Hexside for Grom, except in the shapes of hearts…actual hearts not the cute version.

  
“Eda doesn’t know what she’s talking about,” Luz said to herself as she noticed the locals acting rather more peculiar and more cheerful than usual. “Aw… you can practically smell the love in the air!”

  
“Sorry kid,” a gruff voice barked next to her. An older chubby witch was off to the side stirring a cauldron while itching at some large stitches that ran from under his mouth to under his shirt. “That’s not love your smelling.”

  
“Then what are you cooking my good man,” Luz asked?

  
“My laundry.”

  
“Oh. Well that’s…cool,” She said awkwardly while backing away and returning her gaze towards the brightly colored stalls down the street. The townsfolk were eagerly giving out gifts to their loved ones as Luz navigated through the cluttered streets. “Excuse me. Pardon me,” she squeaked as she kept getting shoved around.

  
After several tense moments of near suffocation, she managed to pop out of the crowd. Luz doubled over gasping for air. “Man, these witches really do take their holidays seriously.”

  
She paused as a familiar deep voice could be heard near her.

  
“Happy Witch Endearment Day, Miss Amity.”

  
Luz looked up and saw a small red demon child holding what appeared to be piece of paper up to Luz’s friend Amity, who had her back to Luz.

  
“Thank you Braxus,” Amity said as she patted the child on the head.

  
The child ran off cheerfully as Amity looked down at the drawing, not hearing Luz approach her from behind. Luz looked over Amity’s shoulder and glanced down at the drawing.

  
It was a very simple drawing of a stick figure version of the green haired witch with a wide smile on her face. “Aw isn’t that precious,” Luz said causing Amity to drop the drawing in surprise. “Sorry Amity. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

  
Amity turned around; her face flushed as she tried to find the right words to say. “Oh Luz. I didn’t expect to run into you,” the girl blurted out. “Not that that’s a bad thing of course. Just you know it is a big town. And for us to run into each other. Seems very unlikely for us.”

  
The confusion spread across Luz’s face. “Um… are you alright Amity. Is your leg still bothering you?”

  
“Oh, I’m fine Luz. Very fine. My leg is all healed up and raring to go.”

  
She continued to ramble on while her face still resembled a bright tomato and ducked down to retrieve Braxus's drawing in an attempt to avoid looking at the girl in front of her.

  
Luz narrowed her eyes in delight. “Oh, I see what’s going on here,” she mischievously said, tapping her fingers together.

  
Amity gulped while brushing the side of her hair. “You… do?”

  
“Of course,” Luz exclaimed! She leapt up and placed an arm around Amity’s shoulder causing her face to flush a new variant of red. “Your super excited about today too!”

  
Amity blinked before returning to her senses. “Sure, let’s go with that,” she replied as Luz squealed in happiness.

  
“I know right. My first real holiday on the Boiling Isles and I want it to be perfect! I will find the best gifts for everyone who means something to me.”

  
Seeing Luz’s optimism caused Amity to grow a smile before she remembered exactly why she was in town. She gingerly removed Luz’s arm from her shoulder. “Well I wish you the best of luck Luz. I have to go… run errands.”

  
She turned to go but Luz grabbed her hand. “I can’t believe how selfish I’m being Amity. Here I am rambling on and on about my day and I didn’t ask what you plan to do.”

  
Amity hesitated before choosing her next words carefully. “I’m…looking for something meaningful to give… to someone important to me…”

  
Luz pressed her hands against her cheeks in joyful shock. “I can’t believe it Amity,” she squeaked, causing Amity to take a step back in alarm. “You’re ready to make the next step with your crush. Is it the same person you wanted to ask out to Grom?”

  
As a result of the sudden questions, Amity became flustered again. “Yes,” was all she could spit out.

  
“That’s it then,” Luz exclaimed. “Allow me to give you your present for Witch Endearment Day. Me.”

  
Amity tilted her head. “I don’t follow Luz. Your giving me…you?”

  
“I’m giving you my expertise in the art of love. I happen to be an expert matchmaker given how most of my favorite ships became canon. I will not leave your side today until we find the perfect gift for your crush!”

  
“No Luz you don’t have to,” Amity quickly said in shock. “I’d rather do it by myself…”

  
Luz ignored her and took Amity’s hand again. “Come on Amity,” she said as she began to lead flabbergasted Amity down the street. “Let us make this the best Witch Endearment Day for both of us!


	2. Part 2

The warm sun was beating down across the isles as a speeding broomstick was traveling northbound. King's nerves started to get the better of him as he noticed that they just passed in-between two of the Titan's broken ribs. He looked back at Lilith and asked, "So where exactly are we going to find this gift for Eda?"

"Why the Emperor's Castle of course," Lilith replied, not taking her eyes off the looming building they were fast approaching. 

King's eyes widen. "The Emperor's castle, "he squeaked. He gave a quick cough and composed himself. "I mean... The Emperor's Castle is nothing. As the feared King of Demons, conquering this castle will be child's play."

He turned back to face forward while shivering as the began to slow down for their descent. Lilith rolled her eyes and said, "You know I can see your shaking."

"The wind is really cold up here," King snapped! "I am not scared!"

The pair landed behind some bushes, a few meters away from where the drawbridge would be. "The item that I'm looking for should still be in my old room," Lilith said as she peeked around a nearby rock, scanning for any patrolling guards.

"But it's been a few weeks since you left the Coven," King said, peering around her to get a better look at the imposing castle. "What makes you so sure that they haven't gotten rid of your stuff already."

"I've worked under the Emperor for years now. If there is one thing that I learned from him is that he is a patient individual. If he thinks there is any chance of me returning for my belongings, he will most certainly keep them in hopes of capturing me."

King shrugged. "Eh, if you say so." He climbed onto of the rock to hop onto her shoulder. "So what's the plan?"

Instinctively, Lilith swatted King off her, who landed with a loud thud on the ground. "My apologies, but please refrain from climbing on me. I'm already holding enough weight on my shoulders as it is..."

King grunted as he picked himself off the ground. "Eda or Luz would never treat me this way," He muttered under his breath, wiping some dirt off his fur. 

"What was that," Lilith questioned?

"Nothing," he answered quickly. "Please tell me what your plan is."

"I am going to navigate my way carefully through the castle to my former room."

"That's it? Doesn't sound so tough."

"You forgot one problem. Since I shared the curse with my sister, my magic was left in a weakened state. If I cast to many spells within a short timeframe or use to much powerful magic, my body becomes fatigued and I become practically useless."

King scratched his chin. "So If I'm understanding correctly as long as you use magic sparingly, you should be fine. And as long as I'm by your side, nothing bad will happen to you."

Ignoring King, Lilith raised her right arm and spun it in a wide circle in front of her. She took a step through it and vanished into thin air. King gasped and looked around frantically for the missing witch. "Lilith! Where are you?"

Suddenly, something pressed around the front of his skull to silence him. As he tried to let out a muffled cry, Lilith's voice came from behind him. "Be quiet. I used a simple invisibility spell. This spell is how I'm going to make my way through the castle."

She let King go who at once started hopping around in excitement. "An invisibility spell! That's so cool. My turn then we can get this show on the roll!"

"Hold on one moment," Lilith interrupted and King stopped jumping around. "Only I will be in the castle and you will have an equally important role.

King's eyes widen with interest while rubbing his paws in anticipation. "And what is it. Stop keeping me in suspense!"

"Your job is... hiding in this bush and not make a commotion until I return."

King's tail drooped down. "Um... hold the phone. That doesn't sound brave at all."

"Of course it is my _brave_ demon."

"Do you seriously think that little of me," King angrily blurted out. "You can't just make a fool of the King of Demons!"

He waited for a response and was met with silence. "Um... Lilith? You there?"

Again there was no answer. "She left me hanging! The nerve of that witch! Hide in the bushes... HA! As if she thinks I can't handle..."

He paused as thunderous howling echoed throughout the area causing King to quickly jump into the comfort of the bushes. "On second thought... maybe this bush isn't so bad place after all.

\---

As midday drew near, the streets of Bonesborough were as active as ever. Willow flowed through the diverse crowd, carefully cradling a little plant in her arms. She walked around two small reptilian children, who were rushing towards a larger female reptile. "Happy Witch Endearment Day, Mom," They both cried as they held out scaly purses towards their mom.

She beamed down at her children. "Oh I love these. And they're handmade too."

"We shed our skin just to make them," the first child exclaimed.

"And if you are ever alone in the dark, they will glow like our scales," the second added. 

"Oh come here by thoughtful babies," the mom cooed, planting some wet kisses on their foreheads and together they continued their merry way. 

"I don't know if that's supposed to be sweet or disturbing," A boy's voice said behind Willow. 

Willow turned around and smiled as Gus approached her. "Good morning Gus," Willow said as she held out the plant towards him. "I saw this plant in one of your books about human's activities and I just knew I had to grow this for you."

Gus happily accepted her gift. "Wow thanks Willow," He exclaimed, carefully examining the plant. "My very own Bonsai tree! And that reminds me..."

Someone poked Willow's shoulder. She turned around and saw another Gus, holding the same type of plant though much smaller compared to the other one. "Oh thank you Gus," taking the small tree from the other Gus, who promptly dissolved into smoke. "I love it. Thank you for being a good friend."

Gus scratched the back of his hair while blushing. "Sorry the tree isn't as well grown as yours. I don't exactly have your green thumb." He paused as he noticed Willow staring at something over his head. "Um reality to Willow," He added, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry Gus. Do you see what I see."

He turned around and saw what Willow was looking at. A couple of stalls away from them was Luz and Amity. Luz seemed to be in the middle of telling Amity a good story as her arms were moving around energetically and Amity was smiling, amused at what she was listening too. "Yeah it's Luz and Amity," He said bluntly. 

"But look Gus," Willow said with a sigh. "There over there. Together. On Witch Endearment Day."

Gus stared blankly back at Willow, clearly not understanding what she was talking about. "Oh I get it now," Gus responded after a moment of deep thinking.

Willow smiled in relief, proud of Gus connecting the dots. The moment was quickly shattered when Gus added, "They're over there alone together when they could hang out with us instead!"

"What," Willow shrieked. "No Gus that's not what I meant!"

It was too late. "Hey Luz! Hey Amity! Happy Witch Endearment Day," He called out to the pair.

The two witches turned around and saw Gus waving energetically to them with his free arm while Willow was face palming herself. Luz called back, "Same to you two!"

She ran ahead towards her friends while Amity's smile wavered before following. "Those are some cool Bonsai trees," Luz said with shining eyes, taking in every aspect of the trees. "Did you grow them for each other?" Gus nodded his head and Luz sighed, "That's so adorable."

Luz paused before rubbing the back of her head. "Funny thing guys, I haven't actually gotten anything for you guys yet," She apologized quickly. "I just found out today was a holiday just this morning."

Willow put her right hand on Luz's shoulder. "Don't worry about it Luz," She soothingly said. "We know that you are not fully used to our holidays. But you already have made a big impact on our lives in just a short amount of time that we've known each other."

"Yeah you certainly made our lives more... interesting to say the least," Gus piped in. 

"Aw. You two are sweet," Luz said as she pulled the pair into a tight hug. "I love you both."

Willow patted Luz on the back with her free arm before noticing Amity standing nearby. She looked uncomfortable, kicking a pebble off to the side. "Hold the line," Gus suddenly burst out, breaking apart of the hug. "Luz, I have a question?"

"What is it Gus?"

"Well I'm looking for something for my dad. Any thoughts?"

Luz sighed in happiness. "Gus allow me to enlighten you with some ideas," she said before launching into some suggestions. 

While Luz and Gus were deep in their conversation, Willow tugged on Amity's sleeve and pulled her off to the side. "So..." She began awkwardly. "Are you two...together?"

Like a lightbulb, Amity lit right up. "What us together," She frantically said. "No of course not Willow. What make you think that."

Willow placed her hand on Amity's shoulder. "Amity it's alright," She said soothingly. "Take a deep breath and chill."

Amity listened to her advice and began to calm down. "Um, thanks Willow," She responded with an apologetic smile. "Luz and I... we just met up and are looking for gifts for Witch Endearment Day. Nothing more, nothing less."

Upon hearing herself say those final words caused Amity to feel crestfallen at the reality of the situation. Willow looked at her friend deep in thought as Amity spoke up again. "Willow... I have something to say," She quietly said, making sure that Luz was still out of earshot. "I..."

"You like Luz," Willow bluntly said, causing Amity to react appropriately.

"WHAAA... what gave it away," Amity asked quickly?

"It kind of was obvious since you were acting weird around her at that Grudgby match against Boscha."

Amity gave a small moan. "Do you think Luz knows?"

Willow looked over at Luz and Gus. Luz noticed and gave a friendly wave. "No," Willow simply said. "But I think you two would be perfect together."

"You really think so," Amity said, her spirits rising. 

"When I said Luz made an impact on our lives... I didn't just mean Gus and I," Willow said as she placed her plant down to take both of Amity's hands. "Since you started talking to her, you really have changed into a better person. It's also thanks to Luz that we could begin taking the steps repairing our friendship."

"Yeah. She really is special," Amity responded with a blush. "And Willow... thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet Amity," Willow said as she reclaimed her present. "I still haven't given you your present. I hope you will use it wisely."

Surprised and confused, Amity said, "Willow you don't have to..."

She stopped as Gus and Luz returned from their conversation. "So what were you two gal pal been up too," Luz teasingly asked?

"Nothing," Amity said a little too quickly. Luz narrowed her eyes in curiosity. 

"Well anyways," Luz said. "Since we're all here, why don't we look around together!"

"Oh we're sorry Luz," Willow said as she moved over to stand next to Gus. "Gus and I have other plans for the rest of the day."

"Do we," Gus asked? Willow gave him a swift elbow to the ribs in response. "Oh! I mean... we do."

"What is it?"

"Um... We were getting ready for a date," Willow squeaked, saying the first thing that came to her mind. 

Luz and Amity both gasped while Gus froze like a deer in a headlight. "Oy my gosh," Luz said, covering her cheeks with her hands. "We interrupted your date. I didn't even know you two like liked each other."

"Yep. That's right," Willow said. "Now let's go Gus." She waited for a response. "Um... Gus," She asked turning and looking at the very confused boy.

"But you said I was a good friend," He said in disbelief, his hands holding his shaking head. "Now were dating. I'm not ready for a sudden change like that."

This revelation caused too much of a strain on poor Gus's mind and he nearly lost his footing. Luckily for him, Willow swiftly caught him with her free arm. 

"Um Willow," a concerned Luz began. "Is this normal?"

"Gus is still getting used to this whole dating thing," Willow said, as she effortlessly picked Gus under her left arm. "Well were off. I'm going to take him home and you two enjoy yourselves."

Willow gave Amity a wink as she carried Gus off. "Why is this happening," He muttered, still trying to process what the heck was going on. 

Amity looked over at Luz and was shocked by what she saw. Luz looked towards her leaving friends with a mixture of sadness and hurt on her face. "Hey Luz," Amity said softly. "I guess you weren't expecting that today huh?"

"I never knew," Luz sadly muttered, her face lowered. "Two of my best friends... and I never knew that they apparently had feelings for each other. Maybe I'm not cut out for this matchmaker business."

Amity hesitated for a moment, trying to figure out the best course of action. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She reached out and grasped Luz's hand. "Hey Luz. Let's go get something to drink. That might make you feel better."

Luz looked up at Amity's comforting face. "I'd like that," Luz said with a smile growing on her face.

Hand in hand, the young pair walked back into the stalls looking for some refreshments. 

\---

King continued to follow his task... by taking a well deserved nap in the bush. A heavy breathing Lilith emerged from thin air and looked down at King with barely contained anger. "Working hard? Mighty King of Demons," She scathingly spat out. 

"You know it," King sleepily replied. He rolled over and opened one eye. Upon recognizing the angry witch standing before him, he shot straight up. "Oh Lilith your back," He sheepishly said. "So how did the infiltration go?"

She ignored him. "How could you just fall asleep in such a hostile area," She snapped at him? 

"Don't get lippy with me lady," King barked. "I did what you told me to do. I stayed in the bush... it's not my fault that it was a comfy bush."

Lilith squeezed her forehead in frustration before sitting on a rock. "I'm sorry King," She said. "I shouldn't take my frustration out on you."

"Was your room cleared out?"

She nodded. "It was easy for me to reach my former room. But you can't even begin to imagine how I felt when I saw the entire contents of the room gone."

Lilith curled up and she buried her head into her leg. King looked sadly at her before patting her on the back. "It's ok Lilith," He said.

"I did eavesdrop on some guards however," She added, lifting her head up to look at King. "They mentioned that my possessions were sold to a week ago to someone called the Consumer."

King's eyes widen in shock. "Are you sure that's what they said?"

"Yes I'm sure. Do you know this Consumer?"

King laughed. "Do I? The Consumer isn't a person. The Consumer is a demon that has an insatiable desire for junk that it doesn't need. It keeps gathering stuff to fill its nest but because of its greed, it doesn't know when to stop."

"So... this demon is basically a hoarder," Lilith asked?

"Pretty much."

"And, you know where it's nest is?"

"I'm an expert on demons. Of course I know where the Consumer Demon lives." King paused in his excitement before crossing his paws and turning away from Lilith. "And, I'm not telling."

"What," Lilith said in shock. "Why not?"

"I'll only tell if you stop looking down on me," King said, still turned away from Lilith. 

Lilith stood up and opened her mouth to argue, but paused, reflecting on her actions from earlier. She sighed. "Very well. I will treat you better from now on."

King spun around and gave Lilith a big hug around her knees. "Aw. I should have figured you were a softy like Eda," He teased. 

She blushed as she ripped him off her. "I am not soft," She growled before recomposing herself. "Now please King. Where does this demon live?"

King chuckled. "Where else but the most populous location full of useless junk. We're off to the heart of Bonesborough!"

\---

Amity and Luz had managed to find a table away from the bustling crowd. Luz was quiet as she played with her straw, rotating it around her full glass of apple blood. Amity patted her legs in her fear of trying to find the right words to say. "Say Amity," Luz unexpectedly spoke out. "Did you see any signs of affection from Willow or Gus before today?"

"No Luz," Amity replied. "I was caught off guard by that myself."

Luz let out a big sigh as she slumped forward in her chair. "That makes me feel better. But I don't know... something felt off about them when they left. Gus didn't seem to be really into it."

"Well... it's like Willow said. Gus was new to dating." 

"I guess that's true..."

Amity took a quick drink of her apple blood. "I wouldn't think to much about it Luz," she said comfortingly. "Love comes in surprising ways you know."

Luz suddenly shot up in her chair as if she realized something important. "What is it Luz," Amity asked in surprise?

"You have some left over apple blood on your lip," Luz laughed as she leaned across the table and wiped the red liquid off Amity's equally red face.

"Thanks Luz," Amity squeaked as Luz returned to her chair. 

"But back to the business at hand," Luz said. "I failed to notice the blossoming love between Willow and Gus. But I won't fail you!" She banged the table in her excitement and spilt her drink. "So tell me Amity," She asked, oblivious to the mess she made. "What have you thought about getting them as a gift?"

Amity paused, making sure to choose her words carefully. "I considered... maybe getting them a fantasy book they may like... or maybe a new art canvas," She managed to stutter out, turning more and more red with every word.

Luz tapped her fingers. "I think you're confused Amity," She said. "Those sound like lovely ideas... but they seem like gifts that you would give to me rather than a crush."

"Oh I guess you are right," Amity cried out in panic. "My bad Luz."

"It's no problem Amity." Luz smiled as she leaned down into the puddle of apple blood. "Aw man," She exclaimed as she finally noticed, using a napkin to wipe the mess. 

Amity laughed at the sight. "I'm sorry Luz," She apologized. "I shouldn't laugh."

"I don't mind. You have a very cute laugh Amity."

Amity brushed her hair back upon receiving the compliment. Luz decided to continue by saying, "Well let's change it up. If your crush could give you anything in the whole world... what would it be?"

Amity placed her hand on her chin. "You know I haven't really thought about it."

"Come on Amity! I know you must have some idea about what you would like from them."

"Well... the best gift from them would be... a dance."

"A dance," Luz asked?

"A dance were we could be ourselves and not have to worry about any monsters," Amity dreamily said, her eyes twinkling in the thought. "There would be soft music playing in the background while she and I danced under the stars together."

Luz sighed. "That sounds so romantic Ami... wait a sec."

Amity pressed her hand against her mouth in horror as she realized what she said. 

"Amity," Luz began slowly. "Did you say _she_?"


	3. Part 3

"She," Luz repeated, causing Amity to bit your lips.

"That's right," Amity nervously replied. "Is...that a problem."

"Are you kidding me," Luz said, breaking out into a smile? "That's so cute Amity! Where did you two meet? What's she like?" 

Amity blushed as a result of Luz's bombardment of questions. "I...I met her at school," She said sheepishly. "She often finds herself in over her head, but she always look to the bright side of things..." 

"Uh huh," Luz nodded, gesturing for more info. "Go on." 

Amity twisted uncomfortably in her seat. "Well... I wasn't the nicest witch to her when we first met, but she stubbornly kept popping up in my life and... Luz," She stopped and stood up looking at her friend with concern. Luz was staring back at Amity with blank eyes, as though she was in a trance "Luz are you ok?"

Luz shook herself and gave a weak smile. "Yeah I'm good Amity. I just had a thought that hadn't crossed my mind before."

"Luz," Amity softly said. "What was the thought?"

It was now Luz's turn to blush. "It's just... you know never mind its not important," Luz quickly said with a swing of her arm as she too stood up! "Anyway. I'm feeling refreshed and let's conseguir este espectáculo en la carretera!"

"What?""

"Let's get this show on the road," Luz repeated, walking around the table and dragging Amity along by the hand. 

"Wha...Hold on Luz," Amity sighed, quickly reaching in her pocket to throw some snails onto the table to pay for their drinks. "Luz slow down. Where are we going?"

"Were burning daylight! I still need to find a gift for Eda and you need one for your crush!"

\---

Eda's Human Collectible stall was just beyond the bustling streets tucked away in a back alley. Eda leaned over her table and looked both ways. Not a single soul was approaching her stall. She gave out a loud sigh, as she leaned back in frustration. Owlbert hopped across the table and gave out a soft hoot. Eda stoked her tiny palisman's head. "Oh Owlbert. At least I have you for company."

She again looked around the empty alley where she had set up shop. "I'd figured the market would be full. Of course I can't be too visible to public...still on the run," she said to herself with a soft snort. "I guess we might as well pack up and head home."

Eda turned to start packing up her merchandise when shadow passed over her face. She looked skyward and saw to her shock, Lilith and King riding on a broomstick just above the buildings heading towards the center of town. "That good for nothing King," Eda snapped, causing Owlbert to hop backwards in surprise. "I ask him to do one favor and he let my sister walk all over him. If she thinks she can avoid carrying her weight at my house, she better..."

A cough from in front of her put a stop to her rant. She turned and saw a large witch looking at her. "Are you still open," He asked, while scratching at the stiches under his lips.

"Of course," Eda quickly said. "I have the finest human goods and available for you at a reasonable price." 

The chubby witch squinted his beady eyes as he examined Eda's goods. "I do see some exquisite items... May I look at..."

"Eda the Owl Lady! There you are!"

A voice roared from the other side of the alley. Eda and the customer both turn and saw the feared Warden Wrath standing menacingly at the end of the alley. "Perhaps I'll browse another day," The chubby witch quickly said. "I must return to my den."

And just like that, the fat witch waddled off as the Warden approached Eda's stall. "Darn it Wrath," Eda moaned, crossing her arms in anger. "My first customer and you had to scare them off! What are you doing outside the Conformatorium anyways?"

"Looking for you," He replied.

"Well I haven't done anything illegal yet today... so if you don't mind I have..."

She was cut off as the Warden slammed his fist on the table, causing Owlbert to hoot indignantly. "Not so fast Owl Lady! I finally found you and on Witch Endearment Day too."

"Oh no," Eda bluntly said as she realized what was going on. The Warden pulled out a heart shape box of chocolates. "I'm going to stop you right there Wrath."

"But Eda," Warden Wrath stuttered. "Back on the night you escape petrification, a wonderful thought couldn't escape my mind as my guards chipped me out of the block of ice your human pet left me in. And do you know what that thought was?"

Eda opened her mouth, but the Warden was on a heartfelt roll. "It was you Eda. Later, looked through the window and saw your beastly form soaring majestically through the sky. And my desire for us to be a couple ignited. So please... give me another chance."

She rubbed her chin in thought. Eda saw a familiar sight in the corner of her eye and she gave out a twisted smile. "Aw what the heck. Sure let's go on a date."

The Warden lifted his head in surprise. "Wait seriously? That's wonderful news!"

"There is one small thing though," Eda said.

"Name it."

"Since I no longer can use magic, I keep my human Luz always near me wherever I may go. You know just to be safe.

The Warden gulped. "The human," He said with slight fear in his voice. "She's nearby."

Ignoring the Warden, Eda leaned over the table and said, "Oh there you are Luz."

"Hi Eda," came Luz's voice from behind Warden Wrath, who jumped in shock. Luz and Amity were standing behind him with Luz looking at The Warden with anger in her eyes. "Hey there Wrathy. Are you threatening Eda again?"

"No," The Warden said in a shrill voice. He quickly coughed. "I mean no... I stumbled on across her and... I just remembered I must return the Conformatorium at once."

He scooted around Luz as far as he was able to before taking off into a full on sprint away from the trio. "What was that all about," Amity asked while Luz and Eda both laughed?

"Thanks for the save kid," Eda said with a snort, ruffling up Luz's hair. "Some men just can't take no for an answer."

"No problemo Eda," Luz replied. "I surprised he's that scared of me."

"Well you can be pretty scary when you set your mind on something," Eda agreed. "So what brings you two here today," Eda added, her eyes glancing between the two girls. 

"I'm helping Amity find the perfect gift for someone she likes," Luz said energetically, while Amity blushed from behind her. "Maybe she might like something here?"

Eda finished reading the faces of the two girl. "Oh I understand what's going on," she said with a chuckle. "Believe me Luz, I don't think this junk is what Amity's crush would be the best gift for her."

"What do you mean by that," Luz asked? 

"Say Eda," Amity quickly interrupted. "What's this," She asked, holding up a tiny box with a grey lever on the side?

"A tiny box of musical mystery. Just give that lever a good crank."

Amity turned and walked away from the stall, turning the lever while a soft tune came from the box. "Do you know who Amity likes," Luz asked, taking advantage of the moment?

Eda sighed, while rubbing her forehead in frustration. "Luz, it's not my job to tell you who she likes. She'll tell you when she's ready. Besides... it's really obvious."

Luz looked down, crestfallen. "Don't say that. I feel bad because I can't help Amity out without knowing who it is."

Eda placed a hand on Luz's shoulder. "Just be yourself Luz. That's the best you can do to help Amity."

Luz smiled. A scream came from behind them causing Luz to turn around. Instinctively, Eda leapt over the table and stood in front of Luz, but she quickly stopped her maternal protection as the scream had come from Amity. She had dropped the box with a creepy fox smiling up at them. "I'm sorry," Amity said with a huff. "You didn't mention some furry monster would jump out at me!"

"Well that's the mystery of the box," Eda said as she approached Amity and the broken jack in the box. "Also you break it you buy it."

"What?"

"I'm just teasing kid," Eda snorted while ruffling Amity's hair. "Though maybe I should try that on some unsuspecting customer."

Amity opened her mouth the respond, but a male voice behind them caused her to instantly freeze up. "Aw we thought we recognized that scream Mittens."

"Hey guys," Luz said with a wave towards Amity's siblings who were walking towards them. Edric and Emira both said, "Hi Luz." 

"You finding any neat stuff for today," Edric asked?

"I'm actually helping Amity out with finding a gift," Luz replied while Amity looked like she just wanted to disappear. 

The twins looked at each other before giving each other a wide smile. "You know as you older siblings we should help you on your noble pursuit," Emira said to Amity while doing a mock bow. 

"No," Amity squeaked. "You two should just keep going. We can do this on our own."

She turned and walked away from her siblings. "There is just something about the way she smiles at me. It just warms my heart right up," Edric said which again resulted in Amity freezing. 

Amity turned back around in disgust. "You've been reading my diary again," She roared!

"In our defense, you did leave it in the same hiding spot," Emira explained. "Not the smartest move." She put her arm around her little sister. "Don't worry sis," She whispered into Amity's ear. "We won't say anything. We'll just give you a friendly push."

Luz walked up to the sisters. "Amity I don't approve of them reading your diary... but it sounds like they sincerely want to help you. So I think it would be a big help in finding gifts," Luz said while swinging her arms in a optimistic fashion. 

Amity couldn't ignored the puppy dog look that Luz was making. She sighed as she removed her sister's arm off of her. "I suppose we can look together," She muttered before walking away. 

Eda let out a fake cough as she returned to the other side of her table. "As fun as watching your teen drama is... which its not... can you move along please. You're driving away potential customers."

She waved her arms around, gesturing to the still empty alley. "Right you heard the old lady," Edric said, his voice oozing with bravado, ignoring the scowl Eda was making. "Let's commence with the hunt for the perfect gift for Mitten's crush!"

Luz let out a cheer and joined him in marching forward. Amity let out a groan while Emira patted her on the back.

\---

Lilith and King landed on a empty street of Bonesborough. King hopped off and proudly exclaimed, "We have arrived!" 

Lilith looked unimpressed at the normal looking house. "Are you sure this Consumer Demon lives here? It looks... very maintained."

"Of course I'm sure," King squawked. He pointed at a cauldron off to the side. "See it can't even pick up after itself." He walked over and climbed into the chair next to cauldron. "And it still full and smells good!"

He reached his paw in and took a scoop of the murky liquid and took a mouthful. "Mmmm. Tasty."

Lilith walked over. "Your really just going to eat this creature's food?"

"Um hello! King of Demons here! It should be honored to offer up its lunch for its king!"

Lilith arched an eyebrow and got a closer look as King took another pawful. "You do realize that this concoction is used for laundry purposes," She asked? King eyes widen as he began to cough up the brew.

"Of course I know that!" 

He continued to cough while Lilith approached the front door. "Let's get this over with," She muttered as she knocked.

A moment passed with no response from inside the house. Lilith knocked again. King finally stopped coughing and said, "Well looks like no ones home. Let's go!"

King turned to leave but Lilith bent down and grabbed his shoulders. "Not so fast. If the demon isn't home, then we might as well take advantage of that."

"Ok...maybe you aren't as soft as I thought," King gulped. 

Lilith finished a spell circle and conjured up a glowing silver key. She inserted it into the lock and the door swung open. King looked inside just beyond the door. 'Wow... hey are you alright," He asked as he noticed Lilith swaying. 

"I am fine," Lilith said as she put a hand over her chest. "Now come... lets see if we can find my belongings."

She quickly walked past a worried looking King. Together, they entered the house... unaware of the imposing figure observing the pair from down the street.

The moment the two entered the house they realized that it wasn't a ordinary house as they thought. Inside was a massive hole with countless piles of junk almost reaching towards the ceiling. "Wow what a mess," King exclaimed. "How the heck are we going to find your belongings!"

Lilith hesitated before creating another spell circle. A floating arrow appeared above King, pointing straight down into the pit. "This is a tracking spell," Lilith whispered, clutching her chest again while slightly panting. "This will point us in the right direction."

King looked up at Lilith. "You sure you'll be ok," He gingerly asked? "We know your belongings are here. We could come back another day when your rested up."

"No," Lilith snapped as she jumped down into the pit. King looked back at the open door before following her. After he landed with a soft thud, Lilith spoke saying, "No this will mean a lot to Eda! So we are going forward!"

She marched forward at a fast pace leaving poor King trying hard to keep up. "Lilith," He panted. "Slow down!"

Lilith ignored him as she took a sharp left. King was going to fast and collided with a plie of trash resulting in his head became stuck between a tire. "Help! I'm stuck," King squawked, but Lilith was long gone. 

After a minute of navigating the mounds of various trash, Lilith paused to catch her breath. The arrow floating in front of her was flickering out of existence in an increasing pace. Lilith gritted her teeth while continuing on her way. A few steps later and she paused as the arrow sudden burst into golden light before disappearing. 

Lilith fell to her knees from both happiness and exhaustion as she recognized some of the items in the pile in front of her. "I did it," She exclaimed as she crawled forward to the pile. Upon reaching it, she grasped a table leg sticking out to support her getting back on her feet. "Now I just have to find it."

Unfortunately, she took a small sniff of the pile and immediately gagged. "... For Edalyn," She said to herself before beginning to search through the pile. A bead of sweat rolled down her face as she pushed trash out of her way as she kept looking for the item she sought for. 

Underneath a particularly slimy bag, she winced as she grasped a familiar object. She pulled her arm out and held the item close to her chest. "A little grimy, but that is easily taken care of," She whispered. "Now all that's left is to leave this place..."

She turned around and standing before her was a fat witch. "What are you doing in my house," He asked, squinting at her with bead eyes?

"Oh you frightened me," Lilith said as she hid the object behind her back. "I thought you were this fabled Consumer Demon... turns out your just a messy slob," She added under her breath. 

The witch gave out a monstrous growl. Lilith's eyes widen as the witch pulled on the stitches under his lips. He yanked on them, removing them from his body causing his robe to rip of, revealing his exposed body. The stitches rand all the way from the bottom of his lip to the base of his stomach. As he finished removing them, the stomach burst wide open showing a dark void instead of the usual body. "Anything that's here in my house is my property," the demon roared. 'Which includes you!" 

Lilith gulped, her staff shaking in her arm as the Consumer Demon got on all fours and charged towards her.

\---

"Alright guys," Luz energetically said. "What's the game plan!" She and the Blight siblings had returned to market to continue their search for a gift for Eda and Amity's crush.

"Well why don't we split up," Emira suggested. 

"Yeah we can cover more ground that way," Edric added. "Luz and I can look at the stalls on the right while you and Mittens can look at the left stalls."

Amity raised her hands in protest. "Actually maybe we should," She began to say, but Luz interrupted her.

"Sounds good to me," Luz said as she walked towards the stalls. 

"Wait! Luz," Amity croaked, as Edric put his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Amity," He said. "You've been with her all day. I think it's time you shared her."

"But... But..." was all a blushing Amity could get out.

"Anyway have fun you two," He finished as he left to join Luz.

Amity groaned while placing her head into her hands. Emira soothingly said, "Relax Mittens. Do you seriously not trust us."

"No," Amity bluntly replied. She watched as her brother and Luz were talking and laughing as they browsed. 

"Well that's a bit harsh," Emira said, placing a hand near her heart in mock surprise. "But for now lets focus on finding a good gift. Ok?"

Amity gave one last remorseful look at her brother and Luz, who were talking and laughing as they browsed. "Fine," She said as the sisters walked towards the stalls.

Luz was energetically bouncing back and forth between the various items for sale. "These all look so cool," She cheerfully exclaimed. "But none of these exactly scream Eda." She paused as she looked up in a mirror. In the reflection, she could see Emira holding a book up to Amity, who looked completely anxious and upset. "Say Edric," Luz began. "Is there anything wrong with Amity?"

Edric who was stretching into a huge box said from within, "What makes you think that?"

"Well... she just looks super stress out."

He emerged from the box and looked over at Luz. "Well it's her first major crush," He said, causing Luz to make a 'aww' face. "You know her. Little Miss Perfect. She just wants to make sure she finds the perfect gift for her crush." He paused, choosing his next words carefully. "Say quick question. Why are you trying so hard to help my sister out?"

Luz tilted her head in confusion. "Were friends of course? Do I need any other reason to lend a helping hand?"

Edric leaned against a pole. "That's the fairly obvious answer. You sure there isn't any other reason?" He looked up and saw a horrifying sight across the street. Amity was looking straight at him, pointing two fingers at her eyes then back at him. Edric gulped. "You know... forget I said anything."

He returned to looking at the items, though he could still feel a icy glare on the back of his neck. Luz was left to ponder on his unusual question. "Is there another reason why I wanted to help her," She said out loud. 

A booming voice broke out behind her. "Say miss. I have the perfect gift that you may be interested in." Luz looked back at the stall owner, holding a jar with a dark blue liquid. "This my dear... is a sample of crystal gel," He finished with dramatic flair.

"Cool! What is crystal gel," Luz asked? The owner's face dropped. 

"Only one of the rarest materials in all the land! Here let me show you."

He opened the jar up and dropped the gel onto the table. It jiggled like jello after it landed. "Crystal Gel has a unique property. It can be molded into any shape it sees or touches and after a minute of being left alone, it will harden into solid crystal and retain that shape forever... or until it breaks."

"That does sound cool." Luz paused, her eyes shinning with eager anticipation. "May I try it," She asked to which the vender nodded.

Luz reached over and grabbed a book of a nearby shelf. She placed it atop the Gel which immediately began to swivel around. After a moment, it settled down it indeed resemble the book. "That's awesome."

"What going over here Luz," Edric asked as he walked over. "Oh neat. Crystal Gel haven't seen one of those in years." He dove to the ground and planted his face right on top of it. He lifted his head up and once again, it swiveled and made a exact replica of his head.

"Well hello handsome," He said while Luz laughed. 

Luz suddenly squealed. "This is it! This will be the perfect gift for Eda." She pulled out her notepad and quickly made a sketch. Once she finished, she placed her notepad on the Gel. 

After it finished changing, it resembled a tiny crystalized Owlbert. "I'll take this Crystal Gel!"

"Wonderful," The Owner said, clapping his hands together. "That will be 40 snails please."

While Luz was having success shopping, Amity wasn't having as much luck. "Ooh. How about this for Luz," Emira asked, holding up a glowing T-shirt. 

"No," Amity huffed, her arms crossed.

"Sis you didn't even look at it," Emira said as she put away the shirt. "You got to work with me here. I can't be the one doing all the work."

"Emira! I can't just give Luz a shirt! The gift has to be meaningful!"

Emira rubbed her chin before snapping her fingers. "Come with me sis. I have just the perfect thing in mind..."

She led her sister down the street and stopped right outside Mr. Elixir. "What are we doing," Amity began to ask, but Emira held up a finger to shush her. 

"Hey there Morton," She happily called out. 

The lanky boy stumbled into view. "What do you want Emira? Going to play a prank on me again?"

"For the last time Morton... that was my brother. But can you hook us up with... you-know-what."

Morton huffed. "I'll see what I can find..."

He turned to look in the back of the store. "Do I even what to know what you did to him," Amity asked to which Emira answered with a quick shake of her head. "Right... well what is it were getting."

"Here you go ladies," Morton had returned, plopping a pink potion onto the table. "The finest batch of a Love Potion we have."

"A Love Potion," Amity responded taking a step back. "I'm not getting that!"

"Well why not? Just one sip and that's all it would take."

"It... it wouldn't be right," Amity said weakly. "I'm not going to force Luz into liking me. She means too much to me to even think to do something like this."

"Aw Mittens," Emira sighed dreamily. "Then why don't you tell her that yourself?"

Amity blushed. "It's easier said that done..."

"So your too scared to do it."

"I'm not scared!"

"Well here's your chance!"

"What?" A wide-eyed Amity turned around and saw Edric and Luz approaching them. 

"Hey Amity," Luz called out as she rushed towards her. "Look what I got Eda." She practically was shoving the crystalized Owlbert into Amity's face. "Do you think its great or is it GREAT!"

"I..." Amity stuttered as she did a quick slide to the left to block Luz's view of the Love Potion. "I'm sure she will like it."

Luz squealed in agreement. "How about you. Any luck on your end?"

Amity looked back at Emira, who gave a thumbs up. "Well Luz," Amity started to say but paused, as the words she wanted to say couldn't leave her mouth. "No... we didn't find anything."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Luz said, putting a free hand on Amity's shoulder. "We can keep looking if you want."

Amity smiled at Luz, but Edric ruined the moment with a cough. "There is one small issue though," He said, handing Amity a note. "Dad sent us note asking that we need to return home."

"What does he want," Emira asked, looking at the note that Amity handed to her?

"Doesn't say... but you both know how mom gets if were late."

"Too true... so it's been fun Luz... but we have to go."

Edric walked past Amity patting her on the back. Emira winked at her sister as he joined her and the two walked away. 

"I feel bad," Luz sadly muttered. "I got so caught up with getting a gift for Eda when I should have helped you more."

"Luz it's ok," Amity replied while avoiding looking at Luz's face. "You don't have to beat yourself up for my sake."

"Say Amity," Luz slowly said. "Those two were acting weird... just like Willow and Gus... I just wanted to make sure everything is ok?"

Finally Amity looked at her friend's face. She saw the worry etched on Luz's face. Amity's hands started to shake as she worked up the courage to speak. "Luz..." She started to say. She froze as she heard her own shaky voice and panic consumed her. "I'm great! And I'll see you at school tomorrow!"

She turned around and briskly walked away. A worried Luz took a few steps heading in the other direction before stopping and looking back over her shoulder and saw Amity disappear around a corner.

Amity wiped away some tears that appeared in her eyes as her siblings approach her. "So what did she say," Emira eagerly asked?

"I... couldn't ask," Amity said, her voice full of regret. 

"See I told you she didn't have the guts," Edric said. "Looks like I won the bet!"

Amity had heard enough. "LOOK," She yelled, causing both of them look back at her shocked. "I didn't ask for either of you too to get involve!"

"Hey sis," Emira softly said, but Amity ignored her. 

"No you listen to me! I don't care that you pick on me and try to embarrass me... but this is important to me and your making a joke about it."

"Mittens you should," Edric added, but he too was ignored. 

"You think I'm too scared to tell her," She raged. "You want me to say the words? Fine! I'm in love with Luz! Happy!" She swung her hand in frustration and bumped into something hard. As she turned, she heard a sickening crash. 

Amity's froze as Luz was standing right behind her and in Amity's anger, had accidently knocked the crystal Owlbert out of Luz's hand. The gift had shattered upon impact with the ground. "Oh my titan," Amity whispered, bending down to pick up the pieces. "Maybe we can use a spell to repair it?"

"What did you say Amity."

The soft voice near her broke Amity's heart. "You're in love with me," Luz said as the realization finally crossed her mind. "Amity..."

"Look forget it," Amity cried out, tears coming down her face. "Forget I said anything!"

Amity took off running, pushing her two siblings out of her way. "Hey Amity," Edric said as his sister continued to flee the scene.

A shell-shocked Luz also started to move. "Amity wait," She called as the twins followed. Amity had run around the building corner and the moment Luz also rounded the corner, she bumped headfirst into a passing demon. "Watch it kid," it barked.

Luz muttered, "Sorry," and looked around, trying desperately to find her friend. But it was to no avail. Amity had vanished and Luz was left feeling with a mess of emotion. 


	4. Part 4

Drool flowed out of the Consumer Demon gapping stomach as it rushed towards Lilith. She dove out of the way as charged right past her, slamming itself into one the junk piles.

Lilith panted as she picked herself from the ground and started retreating away from the flailing monster. It heaved itself back onto its feet and turned around to face the fleeing witch, but it could not locate her. “Not so fast,” It roared, beginning to stumble forward. “Everything here is my property! You cannot leave!”

The demon looked around as it tried to find the hiding witch. Lilith gasped for air the demon was on the move. A different sound caught her attention. King was rushing towards her as fast as his tiny little feet could go. “There you are Lilith,” King panted, apparently oblivious to the danger the pair was in. “Thanks so much for leaving me behind! Did you find what you were looking for?”

Lilith quickly placed her hand to silence King as the Consumer Demon walked by the pile they were hiding behind. “Be still,” Lilith whispered. “Yes, I found what I was looking for.” She released him from her grip and held up a small box for him to see.

“That’s it? Let me see.” His curiosity got the better of him and he grabbed the small box. Lilith immediately snatched it out of his paws.

“Can you focus,” She sighed. “There is a demon hunting us down and your not taking this seriously!”

King waved his paw in disinterest. “Don’t sweat it Lilith! I have been in plenty of situations like this already where when things look bleak then suddenly…. BAM! Luz or Eda swoops in and saves the day!” He pointed dramatically up towards the top of the pit. A few seconds pass and he looked sadly up. “Any… second now?” His head dropped. “Well were doomed…”

He plopped to the ground. “You sure you can’t use that invisibility spell on us so we can sneak out of here?” He asked, turning his head towards her.

Lilith sadly shook her head. “I’ll most likely collapse if I attempt on more spell.”

“Figures. Then I guess we just need to make a break for it then.”

Lilith sighed. “You are right,” she muttered as she swung a leg over her staff. King eagerly hopped on and with a swift kick, the duo took off into the sky. The terrifying roar of the Consumer Demon filled the cavern as it had noticed them attempting to flee.

“Hah!” King pointed a paw back at the monster. “What a dummy. Why didn’t we just do this right from the start… whoa!” He noticed that the staff was swaying back and forth. King looked back and saw Lilith looking like she was about to pass out. She noticed King looking at her and immediately shifted her face into one resembling false confidence. “You are good right?”

“I am perfectly fine,” She began to say, but she saw something approaching in the corner of her eye. The Demon had evidently thrown a sofa in their general direction. Lilith tried to swerve out of the way, but it was too late. It was a direct impact and the pair fell towards the bottom of the cavern.

King squealed as the ground grew closer with every passing second. Just as he was about to collide with the ground, he froze midair. “Heh?” He questioned as his did a flip in his suspended state. Lilith was next him, floating as well. She dropped her hand as she had finished casting a spell to stop their free fall.

Lilith grunted in pain as the levitation spell wore off and the pair fell onto the ground. King quickly got back on his feet as the Demon’s triumphant roar echoed around the pit. “Get up Lilith!” King frantically tugged on her arm, trying to motivate her to move. “It’s coming this way.”

“My body…” Lilith moaned as she further slumped down. “It feels like it’s about to shut down. That levitation spell was the last one I could cast…”

“You had no choice! You did it to save us!”

“I know… and I don’t regret it.” Lilith reached into her pocket and removed the small brown box. “Find my staff and take this to Edalyn. The Demon will be focused on me and you should be able to escape unnoticed.”

King took a step back, shaking his head. “No. I’m not leaving you alone with that monster! We’re leaving together!”

Lilith gave a small smile. “I appreciate the gesture… but I’m practically useless right now. How do you propose we fight this monster?”

King rubbed his chin, looking around the area. He spotted something sticking out of a leaning tower of trash near them. “You know… We may not be able to fight the monster, but I have a plan to outsmart it!”

“What is this plan?”

He opened his mouth to answer, but a familiar roar was much closer to them. “Do you trust me,” King asked, looking Lilith straight in the eye.

She bit her lips in hesitation, but after seeing the determination in his eyes, she nodded. “I trust you King.”

“Great… see ya!”

King bolted around the corner of the pile they were hiding behind. Lilith eyes flared with anger. “You cowardly demon!” She yelled out. Upon hearing the words, Lilith covered her mouth, but the damage was done. Soft chuckling came as the expansive void of a gut emerged from the dark. The Consumer Demon was drooling as he approached the helpless witch.

“A valiant attempt at escape,” It chortled. “But as I said, you are now my property.”

He reached out with his flabby arm to grab Lilith, but a loud high pitch noise pierced the air. Both the Consumer Demon and Lilith used their hands to cover their ears. “Where’s that awful noise coming from?” The Demon barked, scanning the area.

It was out of luck, however. The shrill scream echoed throughout the area, preventing the Demon from pinpoint the source. The noise suddenly stopped, and King emerged behind the still dazed monster. “Hey Consumer Demon,” King called out! “I got a gift for you!”

“What was that?” The Demon replied, its ears still ringing.

“And guess what. It’s on the house!” King kicked a plank of wood that was sticking out from the leaning tower of trash. Almost immediately, the pillar of junk swayed and toppled over. King dove out of the way as it fell. The Demon realized too late and gave out a quickly muffled scream as its own belongings crushed him. The Consumer Demon’s arms flailed aimlessly from underneath the pile before going still.

King hurriedly navigated through the scatter junk and made his way over to Lilith. “Did you see me Lilith?” King asked, hopping around in excitement. “I can’t believe that worked!”

Seeing King’s happiness brought a real smile to Lilith’s face. “You truly were a brave demon,” She simply said.

King gasped in recognition. “That’s right. I was brave!” He marched over to the collapsed pile. “HA. How does it feel lesser demon to have been slain by the King of Demons!”

The pile gave out a loud yawn that caused King to give out another loud shriek. “Maybe we should just get out of here.” He said as he picked up Lilith’s staff. “Shall we?”

Lilith nodded as King helped her get onto the staff and together, the pair finally made their escape from the den of the Consumer Demon.

As the duo exited the house, Lilith sat down on the front steps and King closed the door. “King,” She softly said. “I just wanted to apologize for not treating you with respect earlier. I’ve always just assumed you were nothing more than Eda’s pet.”

“What gave you that idea?” King asked, as he absentmindedly used his foot to scratch at a bothersome itch.

“…It was just my initial impression. However, you showed me today that there is more to you than meets the eye. Thank you, King.”

King waved his paw in embarrassment. “Aw you don’t have to thank me… I’m just kidding keep laying on the gratitude.” He paused, waiting to continue basking in praise. “…Um Lilith?” He looked and saw that she had fallen asleep against the side of the house. “Eh. She deserves a rest… as do I.”

He walked over and crawled onto her lap. He spun around twice before laying down. King looked up at the cloudy filled sky before closing his eyes.

\---

“Welcome home Eda,” Hooty cheerfully remarked as Eda dismounted from her staff. “How was your day?”

“Slow and too much lovey-dovey drama for my liking,” She responded while looking at the Owl House. From what she could see, the house was the same amount of dirty as when she left it that morning. She leaned over and looked in through the window. She could see the dishes and clothes just laying amok throughout the room. “Did anyone do any of the housework after I left this morning?” An exasperated Eda asked the owl.

Hooty shook his head. “Luz left right after you did. Hoot. Then the other two were talking about work… and then…”

“And then what?”

“Then I saw a grub and lost interest in their conversation. Hoot Hoot!” He replied as Eda smacked her forehead in annoyance. “Once I finished enjoying that delectable grub, I noticed them flying away!”

“Yeah I saw King and Lilith flying over me earlier… have they returned?”

Again, Hooty shook his head. “No one here except for Luz. And you are too. OH! I am here too! Hoot!”

Eda tilted her head. “Luz is back already?” She wondered aloud, looking up towards Luz’s room. “I figured she still be out with her friend.”

Hooty let out an ornery hoot. “Whatever her reason was, she was quite rude to me. Did not say hi when she came home and spent the last hour pacing around her room.” He said as he swung open to let Eda in.

“That doesn’t sound like the Luz I know,” Eda questioned as she made her way towards the stairs. “I’m going to check up on her.”

“Ohhhh. Can I come too Eda?”

“Sorry Hooty. But I think it would be better for Luz if I just talked with her. Just let us know if King and Lilith return home.”

“OK!” He happily cheered as he retracted back into his door.

Eda quickly climbed the stairs and made her way towards Luz’s room. As she was about to grab the doorknob, she could hear Luz’s voice from beyond the door. “Come on Azura,” Luz complained from within the room. “Give me something! Anything!”

A frustrated cry came from the round as a loud thud sound followed. “Why didn’t Azura have to deal with something like this? What am I supposed to do?”

Eda took a deep breath and knocked on the door. “Hey kiddo… everything alright?” Eda asked, trying her best to sound comforting.

She was answered with nothing more than the sound of silence. “Luz… I’m not in the mood for the silence treatment!” Eda swung the door open and entered the room. “So, what is going…” She paused as she noticed Luz’s Azura book laying open against the base of the wall. Its owner was cowering beneath her sleeping bag. Eda sighed as she sat down next to the covered Luz. “Rough day huh?”

“I’m not in the mood to talk Eda.” Luz complained from under the sleeping bag. “Just leave me alone.”

Eda grabbed the sleeping bag and abruptly yanked it away, revealing Luz curling in the fetal position. “Luz. Please tell me what’s going on?”

Luz sat up and looked up at the concerned older witch. “Well you see…” Luz began to explain to Eda the events that happen in the town after she had left Eda’s stall. Eda was silent as Luz told her story. “And then after Amity accidently broke your gift, she ran away. The twins and I tried to find her, but we could not find her. So, I came home.” Luz finished her story rather bluntly.

Eda raised her eyebrow. “Why do I have a feeling you didn’t tell me the whole story. Cause I doubt you would be this upset over a gift for me.”

“…Amity mentioned that she loves me.” Luz exclaimed, tears starting to form in her eyes. “She ran away because she didn’t know I was there when she said it. And now I feel terrible because of I didn’t know she felt that way.”

“Luz listen to me,” Eda soothingly said, placing a hand on Luz’s shoulder. “Take a deep breath and stop with those waterworks. Here’s what I…”

“PLEASE DON’T CRY LUZ!” Hooty’s head popped in through the window. “CRYING MAKES ME SAD AND THEN I’LL START TO CRY AND THEN…” Eda took her free hand and punched the floor. “OUCH. ALRIGHT I GOT THE MESSAGE. OUCH. HOOT!” He angrily retreated through the window.

Eda sighed and continued speaking. “Look I realize that you were caught by surprise. Its understandable that you did not notice her feelings. You had plenty of other things on your mind.”

“…You said earlier that it was obvious who it was.” An upset Luz said as she recalled their conversation from earlier.

“I did say that.” Eda admitted. “I’ll be honest Luz. I figured it out during Grom. I figured something was up when you were adamant about being Grom Queen. My suspicions were confirmed while I watched you two dance together to face off against Grom and the magic you two pulled off.

Luz rotated her head so she could look at Eda. “The magic? What are you talking about Eda?”

“Witches with a strong emotional bond are capable of casting spells much stronger when cast together rather than by themselves. Its why Amity was able to create a larger Abomination without the need of cauldron or a Power Glyph.”

“And that’s why the tree I made was so much bigger and prettier than the little flower I made the first time I drew that glyph.” Luz sat up excitedly. “But… are you sure its love that you’re talking about.”

“Kid why are you asking me to tell you? I am not going to tell you to how to sort out your feelings. You don’t need me or your book to tell you.” She said, waving a hand at Luz’s book. “This is something you need to figure out on your own. And you’ll only end up hurting yourself by avoiding coming up with an answer.”

Luz wiped her eyes. “Thanks Eda. It feels like my whole world turned upside down and I don’t understand why she would fall for a clustered mess like me when she could’ve fallen for someone better…”

Eda interrupted her by pinching her lips shut. “I don’t want to hear anything like that come from you again,” Eda fiercely said as she released Luz’s lips, who started to rub them. “You are not a mess Luz. Sure, you make mistakes. Everyone does. But you have this spark that lights up everyone’s day. And I am sure that it was that spark that led Amity to fall for you.”

Luz blushed from Eda’s words of encouragement. “Do you really mean that Eda?”

Eda shrugged. “I guess. Not the best at these heart to heart conversations. But here is what we are going to do. Were going downstairs and going to have a good supper. Then tomorrow at school you can find Amity and clear the air between you two.”

She got up and offered a hand to Luz. “What do you say kiddo?”

Luz smiled as she took Eda’s hand. “I think that sounds wonderful.” She pulled Eda into a tight hug. “Thank you, Eda. I love you.”

Eda gave a small smile. “Love you too Kiddo.” She replied as she returned the hug.

“And I love you too!” Hooty screeched as he appeared through the window again. He swooped over and wrapped around the two witches, lifting the two up from the floors. “I love group hugs!”

“Hooty!” Eda also screeched. “For the last time give us some privacy!”

He unwrapped himself from the pair. “Sorry. I just wanted to let you know King and Lilith are back,” He reported. “Oh, and Luz. You have an incoming call from Blight Manor. Hoot”

Luz gasped in excitement. “That must be Amity!”

Eda gave Luz a small push on the back. “Well go on. Go talk to her already.”

Luz gave out a huge grin as she ran out of the room and made her way downstairs. She emerged into the den where she saw King sitting on the sofa. “Oh, there you are Luz.” He said as she dove onto the sofa. “You’ll never guess what I did today. I fought…”

“I’m sorry King,” Luz apologized as she reached for the Crystal Orb. “But I really have to answer this call.”

“Fine,” King huffed as he leapt off the couch. “I’ll tell you about it later.”

King walked away as Luz answered the Crystal Orb. “Hey Ami…” She started, but she froze as she saw Edric appear on the orb. “Oh, hi Edric,” She said, trying hard to conceal her disappointment. “What’s up?”

“Luz!” He said, his eyes bulging with fear. “Amity hasn’t come home yet! We searched all afternoon and could not find her. Now Mom is getting upset and… well let us just say Amity would be in a bucketload of trouble.”

Luz placed her hand over her mouth in worry. “Amity’s still missing. What can I do to help?” She asked, her eyes filled with determination.

“Emira and I were just about to head out to look again.”

“Then I will too!” Luz said as she stood up. “We will find her! I know we will!”

And in her feelings of strong resolve, Luz absentmindedly hung up on Edric and raced towards the door. Eda had emerged in the living room and asked, “Luz where are you going?”

Luz placed a hand on the door handle. “Amity is still out there. And I’m going to find her.”

“WAIT!” Luz froze as King had returned. “Don’t leave Luz!” He huffed.

“King I have no choice. And nothing is going to stop me!”

Luz swung open the door… and was greeted with the unpleasant sight of rain. Luz’s face fell as she saw nearby flowers being burned by the terrible rain of the Boiling Isles. “Yeah… that might be a small problem.” Luz moaned.

\---

“We will find her! I know we will!”

Edric watched Luz’s image stand up in the Crystal Orb before her image cut to static. “Well she’s fired up,” He noted. “Though she didn’t need to hand up on me…”

Emira poked her head into his room. “What did Luz say?”

“She’s going to head out to search too.” He said as he pushed his chair back and got up. “We should get going to.”

His sister nodded and the two made their way through the manor halls. “So, we checked the library and the school earlier,” Emira listed as they made their way to the stairs. “I thought for sure she would be in her secret hideaway.”

“I thought so too. But where else would Amity go to be alone?”

The two paused at the top of the steps. “What about the Covention Center?” Emira offered. “Maybe she snuck in there?”

“It’s worth a shot.”

They made their way down the flight of stairs and ran through the entrance hall. “Where are you two going?”

The twins abruptly turned around and saw Amity sitting beside one gaudy window. “Mittens!” Both twins cried out as they ran over and hugged their younger sibling.

“We were worried about you sis,” Emira said as she tightened her arms over Amity.

“I’m… fine.” Amity croaked as she was being further squished by the embrace. “Can’t… breath.”

The two released Amity who placed her hand over her throat, taking in some deep breaths. “Where were you Amity?” Edric asked. “We looked all over for you. But you just up and vanished.”

Amity gave a small sheepish smile. “Did you really think I would only have one secret spot after you too discovered my Library one.”

Edric rubbed his chin, shocked, and impressed that his sister would even think to do that. “So where is it Mittens?”

“Like I’d tell you two!”

“You do realize you can’t hide anything from us?” Emira teased, rubbing Amity’s hair playfully.

“I know,” Amity replied, slowing taking Emira’s hand off her head. She looked down at the floor, unable to look at her siblings. “I wanted to apologize for today. You guys just wanted to help me, and I didn’t trust you.”

“Amity.” Emira softly said, but her sister was on a roll.

“You were right. I was just a coward and ran away rather than face Luz. I’m sorry.”

The twins looked at each other in shock. “I think this is the first time you apologized to us,” Emira said.

“I kind of like it,” Edric said. “So, I expect to hear an apology every day from now one.” He added with a wink.

“Don’t push your luck.” Amity muttered before the three siblings burst out laughing.

After they finished, Amity asked, “So you were going out to look for me?”

“That’s right.” Emira replied. “We thought you were still gone.”

“I figured I had to come home because… well see for yourself.” She pointed at the window. The twins looked outside and saw the boiling rain splattering against the ground. They both exchanged looks of fear. “I figured I should head home before the rain started. You’d have to be a moron to head out into the rain even to look for me.” She paused and noticed the horrified faces of her siblings. “What wrong with both of you?”

“Well,” Edric slowly said. “We can think of one moron…”

“Yours.” Emira added.

Realization dawned on Amity as she too felt dread. “No,” She nervously said, taking a step back from the twins. ‘Why would she go out in this weather?”

“I called her right before we came down here and she wanted to help search for you,” Edric regretfully said. “Look maybe she decided to stay put when she saw the rain. I’m going to call them back to double check.”

He raced back up the stairs to his room. Amity looked crestfallen. “If she gets hurt out there… I’ll never be able to forgive yourself.”

Emira gave her sister a quick shoulder squeeze. “Don’t be so hard on yourself,” She comfortingly said. “Luz is smarter than we giver her credit for. I’m sure she would think things through before running out into the rain…”

“That doesn’t sound like the Luz I know…”

“True. But remember, Luz lives with Eda. I am sure she would be able to talk some sense into Luz and stop her from going out. Even if it was to search for you.”

Amity gave a tiny smile, but inside her stomach was still in knots. The two heard a sharp skidding sound as Edric raced down the stairs. He panted as he approached his sisters. “I… called the Owl House. No one was picking up…”

He wheezed for air while Amity clutched her chest. “No…No…NO!”

She closed her eyes and fell to the ground, overwhelmed with emotional guilt. “I… I need to go make sure she doesn’t do something stupid.”

“Amity.” Emira’s kind voice said above her.

“No!” Amity snapped as she got back on her feet. “I’m going to find Luz! And you can’t…” She paused as she realized a light blue barrier surrounded her. “Wha… what is this?”

Emira finished casting her own light blue barrier around herself. “You think I’m just going to let my baby sister run out into the boiling rain by herself? Although it would be funny, I think you could use some help.”

Amity’s eyes glistened. “Thank you Emira.”

Emira waved her hand in mock disinterest. “No need to praise me,” She sarcastically replied. She turned towards her brother. “Say Edric you don’t mind staying here and keep trying to reach the Owl House?”

“Not at all! I wish you too the best of luck and…” He froze as he saw a terrifying sight at the top of the stairs. Amity and Emira both turned to see what he saw, and they too felt a terrible chill. 

Odalia Blight looked down at her three children. “And what's going on here?” She asked, her words oozed with false kindness. “We need to have a small chat, Young Lady.”


	5. Part 5

Luz pressed her face against the window, looking disheartened as the rain splattered against the house. “No…No…No,” was all she could say as she slid down to the floor. “Of all the days to rain it had to be this one.”

“I agree Luz,” Hooty chipped in as he swung his door into the house. “At least your not the one getting wet right now. It hurts hoot. How long until the force field goes up?”

Eda rolled her eyes. “If Lily wasn’t taking a power nap, then she would be willing cast the force field spell.”

“Hey, don’t be too hard on her,” King barked from down at Eda’s legs. “She had a long day and deserves her rest.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Since when have you been so defensive of my sister? What exactly did you two get into today?”

King awkwardly scratched the back of his skull. “Well its hard to explain. It would be better if you let Lilith explain.”

Eda stared down at King, who gave out a weak chuckle. She shrugged her shoulders. “Well whatever.” She turned and walked over to Luz. “Cheer up kiddo.” She said, helping Luz get back up on her feet.

“Cheer up?” Luz angrily burst out. “Amity is out there in the boiling rain and we have no way of getting to her!”

“Listen to me Luz. We’ll figure something out together,” Eda said in the most soothingly voice she could muster, placing both of hands on the human’s shoulders. “But for right now, we need to clear our heads and relax.”

Luz stared back into the two different color eyes. “Your right Eda,” Luz agreed as she took a deep breath. She clapped her hands and said, “So… does anyone have any bright ideas on how we can go search for Amity in the rain?”

The group went silent in deep thought. Luz rubbed her chin as she pondered over her question. Suddenly, Hooty burst out, “Oh I know!” Before he could explain, Eda clamped his beak shut.

“I could whip up a water repellant potion,” Eda said, ignoring Hooty’s muffled words.

“That sounds perfect Eda!”

“Of course, it takes a few hours to brew and I don’t know if it would work on the boiling rain,” Eda said in afterthought.

Luz’s face morphed into a disappointed frown. “We don’t have hours!”

Hooty broke free from Eda’s grip. “Listen guys! I have…

“Here’s my idea,” King interrupted Hooty, who gave King an ornery face. “What if you used your plant magic Luz? Grow yourself a giant leaf umbrella or something.” He paused and thought about what he said. “Never mind. The rain would just burn through it and you’d be toast.”

Luz placed her head into her hands. “Look let’s stop running around in circles,” Eda quickly said. “Amity’s a smart girl. I’m sure she took shelter somewhere when she saw the storm coming.”

“I know that. But my stomach is still feeling all squirmy inside,” Luz said.

“Ah you’re probably just hungry,” King muttered. “Let’s get something to eat.”

He turned to head towards the kitchen when Hooty gave out a loud “HOOT!”

“What was that for Hooty?” Eda exclaimed, clearly taken aback from the sudden outburst!

“Just listen to me for once!” Hooty angrily gushed out, ruffled feathers sticking out from his body. “I have an idea! Hoot!”

Luz approached the ticked off bird tube. “Sorry for ignoring you Hooty,” She apologized. “Let’s hear it.”

Hooty’s eyes shined as he swayed with excitement. “I can’t believe it happening! You’re finally listening to one of my ideas!”

King rolled his eyes. “Just get on with it! We don’t have all night!”

After another indignant hoot, Hooty turned towards Eda. “Eda you have something that could work in your trunk upstairs!”

“What are you talking about…” She caught her words as she figured out what he was implying. “Oh, you clever bird!”

Eda turned and made her way up the stairs. The group could hear loud thumps as evidently Eda was throwing objects around upstairs. “So, what is Eda getting?” Luz asked Hooty.

Hooty shook his body back and forth. “You’ll see. Hoot.”

“Your enjoying this aren’t you?” King asked, crossing his paws.

“You bet I am!”

King opened his mouth to respond but paused as he took a sniff and asked, “Does anyone else smell something burning?”

He and Luz turned around and saw Eda enter the room. She was holding what appeared to be a bright red mass of scales. It was the source of the smell as she gently set it on the table beside the couch. “I forgot I still had this old thing,” Eda said as she wiped her hands against her shirt. “How in the world did you remember I had this Hooty?”

“I remember everything that comes and goes into this house,” Hooty said as he rolled his way back into his door. “I probably know you all better than you know yourselves.”

The three just stared at him in an awkward silence. Hooty stared back and decided to break the silence with one simple word.

“Hoot.”

King ran up to the front door and slammed it shut, resulting in Hooty giving out a loud squawk from the other side. “Ok that was just creepy.” He muttered.

“So, Eda,” Luz slowly began, as she walked up to the table, keeping one eye on the bright red object on the table. “What is this?” She asked as she reached out to touch it.

In a flash, Eda grabbed Luz’s wrist before she could feel it. “Careful Luz,” Eda said warningly as she let Luz go. “This will help you, but it needs to be handled carefully.”

Luz’s eyes went from the item to Eda’s hands. Both were jet black from burns. “Oh my gosh!” Luz blurted out in worry. “Your hands!”

Eda looked down at her hands without changing her expression. “What this? This is nothing compared to what happened to my old man when he stitched this cloak.” She waved her hand over the red cloak. “This Luz is a cloak made from the skin of a Burning Toad.”

Luz looked apprehensively at the cloak. “A Burning Toad,” She repeated.

“That’s right. A rare creature that uses its smoldering hot scales as a defensive tool. After my old man skinned the beast to make this, why it burned his skin right off! It took the Healer Coven months to get his skin to grow back. Now, turn around Luz,” She added, oblivious to the horrified look on Luz’s face, picking the cloak up off the table.

“Eda,” Luz said slowly, as she noticed the burnt markings left on the table.

“Trust me kid,” Eda said as she placed the cloak over Luz.

Luz winced, bracing herself for the pain. But there was no pain. In fact, compared to the heat the outside of the cloak was giving off, the inside was cool like fresh snow. “It’s just the outside of the skin that’s hot,” Eda said with a snort.

“So, it’s a weird cloak. How will that help?”

“The skin of a Burning Toad isn’t just hot. It has a special type of oil coating that gives off heat and repels…”

“It repels water,” Luz finished as she realized what that meant. At these words, she took off and swung open the front door. Without hesitation she ran out into the boiling rain. Luz could feel the rain pounding into the cloak, but there was no sign of any danger. “This is great!” Luz exclaimed as she did a twirl.

Eda and King both stepped into the doorway. “Hey Luz,” Eda called out as Luz stopped spinning to face her mentor. “Good luck out there Kiddo!”

“Where are you going to look?” King nervously asked.

Luz reached into her hoodie’s pocket and pulled out her notepad. “I think I might know where she is,” Luz said more to herself rather than to answer King’s question. “Love you both,” Luz called back as she took off into the darkness.

The two watched Luz’s silhouette become a distant figure and retreated into the comfort of the Owl House. “So, your dad’s old cloak,” King said. “Something like that must be really important to you Eda.”

“I wasn’t getting much use out of it in recent years,” Eda said with a yawn. “Excuse me King. But I have a mess to clean up.”

Eda made her way back up the stairs while King watched her with curiosity. She opened the door to her room.

Junk, dust covered clothes, and various other objects were spread throughout her room. On the other side of Eda’s room was an opened trunk. She navigated through the mess she made to reach towards the trunk. She did not get to far as she heard a crunching sound from beneath her foot.

Eda stopped as she looked down and saw she had stepped on a photo. She bent down and picked the photo up. It too was doused with dust and grime. Eda took a deep breath and exhaled, scattering the filth off the picture.

She started coughing as the dust blasted all over the air. As the dust settled, Eda looked down and saw the photo was a younger version of herself standing outside of Hexside, her arms linking with a brown-haired boy with golden eyes. Both were giving huge smiles.

“Ah another one of your ex-boyfriends right.” King suddenly appeared at Eda’s shoulders, also looking at the photo.

“No,” Eda said sadly as she crumbed up the paper. “More like ex-friends.”

“Really?” He scratched his chin as he hopped off Eda’s shoulders. “He looks kind of familiar.”

Before he could elaborate, there was a groan coming from the doorway. Eda and King turned around and saw Lilith standing there, holding her head as though she was suffering from a terrible headache. “What happened in here?” Lilith asked.

Eda crossed her arms. “Never mind that sis,” She bluntly said. “What were you doing this afternoon? I saw you flying with King.”

King looked nervously back and forth between the two sisters. Lilith looked coldly at her younger sister. She extended her hands, holding a small box out to Eda. “This will explain everything.”

Eda snatched the box out of Lilith’s hand. “If you think you can bribe me out of doing housework… well it might work depending on what this is!”

Eda removed the object from the box and gasped in recognition. The box slipped from her fingers and she held her precious ring that she had given to Lilith after their Grudgeby game. She clutched it close to her chest while Lilith gave a small smile.

“Happy Witch Endearment Day Edalyn,” was all Lilith could say as Eda placed the ring back on her finger.

“I thought you gave my ring to Belos?”

“He made it quite clear that he wanted you rather than your ring. I know it doesn’t exactly help make amends for my actions…”

She caught her words as Eda moved forward and gave Lilith a hug. “What?” What are you doing?”

“I’m not really the sentimental type Lily,” Eda gently said. “So, I figured this was the best way to show how happy I am that my sister is back into my live.”

“I’m happy too… but is this gesture really necessary?”

“You better get use to it,” Eda said, breaking the hug and giving Lilith a soft punch on the shoulder. “You better expect more of them while living here with Luz!”

“Speaking of the human,” Lilith said, rubbing her shoulder. “Where is she?”

“Oh, she’s out in the rain,” King cheerfully said.

Lilith’s eyes widen in surprise. “What? Are you daft? No one should be out in the rain!”

“Aw look at this King,” Eda snorted. “She’s grown to care about Luz.”

Lilith blushed. “All I mean is… she could be injured or worse.”

Eda rested against her nest, still chuckling. “Relax sis. Luz is fine.” She turned towards the window, watching the rain slam into the glass. “Besides Luz is a lot stronger than you think.”

\---

“Please don’t make me repeat myself, Amity dear,” Odalia announced as stood at the top of the staircase, her cool voice echoed throughout the manor’s foyer.

Amity’s hand started to shake as she was fumbled the words she needed to say. Edric noticed his sister’s hesitation. So, he walked forward and said, “I can explain Mother.”

Odalia sighed. “I don’t believe my question was directed at you.” She started to make her descent down the stairs. “Now Amity. Why did you not heed your father’s call this earlier this afternoon? Your brother and sister both were not late nor have they ignored our summons before.”

Amity looked down at the floor, unable to look at her approaching mom. “I was… trying to find a gift for someone and I lost track of time,” She muttered, tugging on her shirt.

“Is that so…” Odalia had reached the base of the stairs. “Amity dear. I raised you into the promising young witch you are today… and this is how you show your thanks? By lying to your own mother.”

Her cold words caused Amity to lift her head. There was no warmth in Odalia’s face nor was there any anger. “Neither of your siblings ever lied to your father or me before. So, I want the truth… now,” Odalia whispered.

Amity tugged on her shirt. “I made a mistake that hurt a friend this afternoon and I was too scared to face her…”

Odalia gave out a chuckle. “A mistake? Oh, we Blights do not make mistakes. Do you think your Father and I got our status in society by making mistakes?”

“Of course, not Mother,” Emira quickly butted in. “It was a long day for Amity, and I think she should turn in for the night.”

Amity looked at her sister in alarm but did not say anything as Emira gave her a stern look as a warning.

“If that’s the case… then why are you two about to head out into the rain?”

“Your right…” Emira spun a spell circle and the light blue barrier dissolved around her. Amity’s barrier, however remained.

Odalia raised an eyebrow. “Amity,” She slowly said, narrowing her eyes at her youngest daughter.

Amity found her voice and croaked out, “My friend is out in the rain! Emira and I were going to search for her.”

“Well that is a… noble sentiment. But I am certain any of the suitable friends that you chose would not be foolish enough to be caught out in the rain. Now dispel that barrier please.”

“It’s my friend Luz,” Amity mumbled under her breath, which Odalia saw.

“Do not mumble. Speak up when you talk.”

“My friend Luz,” Amity said much louder this time.

Odalia was silent as she rubbed her chin. “That name is unfamiliar to me. Edric dear… who is Luz?”

Edric shifted awkwardly. “She’s a new transfer student at Hexside,” He replied. “She’s pretty smart and fun…”

“She has such a unique way of magic,” Emira added, moving over to stand next to her twin.

Again, Odalia was silent as she started to put the pieces together. “Luz is that Human on the isles, isn’t she?”

All Amity could do was nod. Odalia clasped her hands together. “Well then that settles things. Amity dear. I can forgive you for… for branching out and wanting to befriend such an exotic creature. However, I will not allow any Blights to associate with a lesser being.” She turned towards the twins. “Same goes for you two as well.”

Only two of her mother’s words registered with Amity. “Lesser being?” She said, her hands tightened into a fist.

“What was that dear?” Odalia asked. “Please you need to speak when talking to…”

“There is nothing wrong about Luz,” Amity snapped, which was the reaction her mom was not expecting!

The was a cold silence as Odalia took a step back in shock. Amity stared her mom down until she released what she had said. “Mom, I’m sorry,” Amity quickly apologized but was silenced as Odalia held a hand up.

“You raised your voice at me,” Odalia spoke in a soft whisper, that nonetheless carried throughout the room. “You’ve never done that before… I know I raised you the right way.” She rubbed her forehead in frustration as she sat down onto a chair.

“Mother,” Edric said in a calming voice. “Are you ok?”

She ignored him. “I know we didn’t fail raising our perfect children. Then that must be it.” Her voice was shaking as her face snapped straight, focused on her children. “This human is clearly a nasty influence on you. I forbid you from seeing that creature.”

Amity gasped in disbelief. “How can you say that Mother,” She argued. Odalia opened her mouth to respond, but Amity kept going. “You’ve never even met her before! If you did then you would know how wrong, you are about her!”

“Um… Mittens,” Emira whispered with a warning tone, but the damage was done. Odalia’s eyes started to twitch.

“Me? Wrong?” Odalia let out a bitter laugh. “You silly child. I hope the damage that vile beast poisoned your mind with is not permanent.

“So what? You expect me to stay here while knowing my friend is out there in the rain?” Amity questioned while her mom stared back with icy eyes.

“Yes dear. As you know, good children do not question their parents,” Odalia bluntly said. “Besides, it’s that creature’s fault for being outside in this weather and if it should get hurt… it would be for the best.”

Amity could not believe what she was hearing. “Are you serious?” She whispered, gritting her teeth in the process. “You don’t care if she gets hurt by my mistake?”

Odalia simply shrugged. “Remember dear. We Blights do not make mistakes. It’s would be its fault… not yours.”

Shaking in rage, Amity had finally reached a boiling point. “I don’t care if I’m not perfect,” Amity bellowed, once again to the shock of her mother and siblings. “Whenever I was in trouble, Luz would always jump headfirst into danger to help me! It’s time I return the favor.”

She turned her back on her mother and walked towards the front door. Odalia promptly stood from the chair and raised her voice, “Amity Blight! I forbid you from leaving this house!”

Amity’s fingers froze on the doorknob. Without turning around, she muttered a single word.

“No.”

She opened the door and escaped out into the wet world. Odalia quickly marched forward to try and stop her daughter. The twins gave each other a quick look as their mother passed by them. They both took a hand behind their backs and spun a quick circle. A portion of the rug in front of Odalia was elevated and in her blind frustration, was unaware and tripped over the rug and faceplanted onto the hard floor.

Both twins had to suppress their smiles as an annoyed Odalia brushed the askew green hair out of her face. She looked out of the partially open door but was unable to see too far out into the darkness. Odalia struggled to her feet as she straightened her hair.

“Are you alright Mother?” Emira asked while trying to keep a straight face. Odalia swatted her daughter’s extended arm away as she rose. Emira went wide-eyed with shock. “Mother?” She asked again.

Odalia did not hear her or rather she was lost in her own thoughts again. “That girl… I never expected I would have to do _that_ _spell_ to her.”

Both twins gasped. “Now Mother,” Edric quickly said. “I know you felt the need to do that spell on us when we were younger… but this is Amity were talking about! She doesn’t need to go through that!”

“Exactly,” Emira chimed in, rubbing her swatted hand. “She just had an emotionally draining day today. I’m sure if you listen to…”

Odalia raised her hand to silence the twins, who went quiet at once. “Do not tell me what to do,” She said with barely concealed anger. “Now, both of you head straight to your rooms… I have some work to do.”

Edric and Emira both looked nervously at each other as Odalia swept around and briskly made her way to the back of the foyer. She reached a golden door opened it, revealing a circular staircase heading down into the dark depths of the basement. Odalia entered the door and without looking at the retreating twins, she slammed the door behind her.

\---

Amity ran and refused to look back as the manor disappeared into the distance. The light blue light from the barrier Emira conjured up shone brightly, illuminating the area around her. The boiling rain smacked hard against the barrier, but not a single drop broke through. Nonetheless, her face was still wet. Not from the rain, but tears from her messed up emotions because of her actions.

She started to slow down as she was losing her breath. Taking a breather next to a tree, Amity wiped the tears off her face. “I can’t believe I stood up to mom,” She said to herself. “I am so dead when I go home though…”

Amity shook her head to clear her head. “I need to focus right now,” She said, giving herself a pep talk. “If I was Luz, looking for me, where would Luz go to look for…me.” She paused and laughed. “Ok that sounded a lot better in my head.”

She looked up towards the dark cloudy sky where there seemed to be no end to the rain. The moon was hidden from view as well as any stars. It was just an endless black void. The sight surrounding the young witch was not doing much to boost her confidence.

As she finished up her short rest, Amity decided her best option would be to head towards The Owl House. She figured it made the most sense to check if Luz did not find a way to survive out in the rain before beating herself up searching for her. With a clear objective in her mind, she began to take the first steps.

Of course, the journey would be easier said than done. Even with the light from her barrier, the impending shadows made navigating the woods difficult. Her path forward was occasionally blocked from a branch she did not she until too late. Nevertheless, Amity preserved and continued her way.

After several minutes of walking with nothing but the sound of the eerie rain to accompany her, Amity sighed with relief as she broke out of the dark woods. She looked at her surrounds to get an idea of where she was. She recognized the faint outline of the hidden path that leads in the general direction of the Owl House. But her eyes were drawn to a familiar sight floating above the ground.

Hovering over the grass was a small orb of light, casting a warming light throughout the bleak darkness. Amity stepped onto the path to get a closer to the light. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed another light orb floating nearby and another just beyond it. It was a trail of light that seemed to lead towards the direction of the coast. “Luz,” Amity whispered before taking off once again, following the guiding lights.

It was like Deja vu as she made her way through the forest once again, keeping a close eye on the flickering lights. Her mind was on autopilot, navigating effortlessly through the shrubs as she had only one goal.

After a while, Amity burst out of the woods and emerged out into a clearing overlooking the coast. She kept a close eye on the lights as she walked forward. The lights continued to lead towards the cliff when a horrible realization washed over Amity. She had reached the end of the trail of lights.

She ran up to the edge of the cliff and fell to her knees. Her legs were screaming in agony from the wet grass, but that was nothing compared to pain she was feeling inside. She looked over the edge and could not see anything aside from the tips of the sharp rocks at the bottom of the cliff.

In desperation, Amity yelled out, “LUZ!” The words echoed off the cliffside and with time she heard her words it was like taking a punch to the gut.

She clutched her chest as the echoes stopped. Amity was overwhelmed as she thought that her mistake had cost her friend’s…

“Hello!”

That cheerful voice came from behind her. Amity quickly got to her feet and spun around. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Luz standing beneath a familiar pink tree. In her blind eagerness to follow the lights, she did not notice that the cliff that she was on was the same one where Luz and her fought Grom. The same one where the two danced together…

“Amity,” Luz called out to her friend again, waving energetically from beneath the tree, steam rising from the cloak she was wearing.

“Luz,” Amity choked on getting her words out, but she was relieved that Luz appeared to be not injured. She quickly ran over to be next to Luz, dispelling the barrier as she made it under the tree. “You’re not hurt, are you?” She asked as she approached Luz and wanted to wrap her friend with a comforting hug. The moment her hands contacted Luz’s cloak she withdrew them in pain and gave out a yelp.

“I’m so sorry,” Luz said quickly, taking Amity’s hands to see if any damage was done. “Eda’s let me borrow her cloak made from…”

“The skin of a Burning Toad,” Amity finished. “I’ve seen a similar cloak before.” The two girls looked at each other with a warm smile then reality hit them. Both turned their attention to the fact Luz was holding Amity’s hands and she let them go resulting in both blushing.

“Sorry,” Luz softly said. “But where were you Amity? We were all worried about you when the rain started?”

“I…” Amity was about to say that she was safe at home but decided to trust Luz with something else. “I was at my secret personal spot. I had to find a new one since my siblings found my one at the Library.”

Luz’s eyes shinned with interest. “That’s why they couldn’t find you.”

Amity nodded in agreement. “To be honest,” She started to say, kicking her feet in embarrassment. “Were actually right outside it.”

Luz looked back in her friend in confusion. “What are you…” She stopped as she looked up at the tree and back to Amity. “This tree?”

Amity reached up and grabbed a low branch that was sticking just above her head. In the center of the tree, a small portion of the tree vanished into thin air. “I used a simple expansion spell,” Amity said, gesturing Luz to enter. “After you.”

Intrigued, Luz bent down and entered the tree. She gasped as she straightened up and took in the surprising sight. Evidently the tree was a lot larger on the inside than it appeared as it was about the size of a small den. There was a little table with a few books and plastered all over the wall were several of The Good Witch Azura posters. “It’s like a little piece of heaven,” Luz exclaimed as she moved into the middle of the room while Amity followed her inside.

Luz spun in the middle of the room to get a look at every inch; the cloak fell to the floor in the process. Amity smiled as Luz’s overflowing happiness did brighten up the room. Though her smile faded as embarrassment replaced it as she recalled her actions from that afternoon. About her breaking Luz’s gift for Eda. That Luz knew about her crush…

“This is really amazing Amity,” Luz said as she finished taking in the sights. She did not hear a response. Luz whirled around and saw Amity sitting against the wooden wall, resting her head on her knees. “Amity…” She walked over and slid down the wall, sitting next to Amity. “I know today was rather eventful. But can we talk about it? Please?”

Amity turned her head to the side to look at Luz. The girl’s comforting smile was too much for Amity to ignore. She sighed. “I’m sorry about breaking Eda’s gift,” She muttered regrettably. “I know she would’ve loved it.”

“To be honest, she didn’t want any gift,” Luz admitted. “She hates this holiday, but I wanted to find something to give her for putting up with all of my antics.”

“Yeah you can be a handful sometimes.”

“Hey!”

Amity let out a soft laugh which then led into an awkward silence. Luz looked down at her hands and started to tap her pointer fingers together. “If you’re up for it… could we talk about that bombshell of news today.”

Amity tilted her head. “What’s a bomb… shell?”

“Never mind,” Luz quickly said. “Its just a human phrase.”

“Ah, I see.” Amity sighed before relenting. “Though what is there to talk about. You know the truth… that I… like…” She stuttered trying to get the words out, causing her face to turn scarlet.

Luz placed a hand on Amity’s shoulder. “It’s okay Amity,” She soothingly said. “I don’t even want to begin to imagine how much it hurts to have a confession turn out like that.” She paused and removed her hand and placed it over her heart. “And I’ll be honest,” She sadly added. “I don’t see what’s so great about me. I’m just not special at all.”

“You’re incredible Luz,” Amity quietly said causing Luz to turn her attention back to her friend. Amity lifted her head off her legs and focused her attention on one of her Azura posters. “Your always cheerful no matter the circumstance. There is just something about you that brings out the best in people… including me.”

She finally got the courage to face Luz, the golden eyes focusing the brown. “After my parents made me to abandon Willow as my friend… I was alone, surrounded by fake friends. I was forced to become someone I was not proud of. And then you came into my life” She smiled as it was Luz’s turn to blush. “You kept appearing in my life… and you helped turned my life around. That is why I fell for you. You were the one person who wouldn’t give up on me even after I was being a bully to you.”

Amity paused from unloading her thoughts as she noticed Luz’s eyes where glistering with tears. “Oh Luz,” She quickly said, as her friend wiped her eyes. “I didn’t mean to get all mushy! I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Amity,” Luz croaked. “Its just strange to hear all these nice things about me… especially after how everyone back home treated me like a plague…”

“Luz.” Amity leaned over and gave her friend a supportive hug. Luz returned the hug with enthusiasm. After a minute where neither knew when to break away, Luz whispered, “Amity… you’re really hot you know?”

Amity quickly broke apart, blushing furiously. “WHAT?” She squeaked!

“Oh, that’s must be why,” Luz giggled. “You look like a tomato!”

Amity’s face turned a darked shade as she made a cute pouting face. Luz’s giggles subsided as a question formed into her mind. _What are her honest feelings about Amity?_ She stared straight with a blank expression on her face as she thought hard. Amity looked confused as she noticed Luz’s expression.

“Luz?”

Luz swung her head back and forth quickly. “Yeah I’m here. Sorry bout that.” She paused, trying to think of the next words to say. “Say Amity… I was just thinking… about us…”

Amity raised a finger to silence Luz. “I know what your about to say… and I don’t want to hear it.”

It was Luz’s turn to look confused. “What do you mean Amity?”

“After everything that happened today… I do not want you to be pressured into thinking you have to give me an answer right away. Once you are certain of your feelings, then you can give me your honest answer.”

“Are you sure Amity?”

“I’m sure Luz.” She paused before recalling something from earlier that day. “OH. Before I forget to avoid any confusion at school… Willow and Gus aren’t dating.”

“WHAAAA?” Luz looked completely shocked.

“Willow looked for an excuse for her and Gus to give us some alone time… and it looked like that was the best excuse she could think of.”

Luz gave an awkward laugh. “Please Amity. I never really thought that they were dating. I am not that oblivious” Amity raised an eyebrow in skepticism which resulted in putting pressure on a wide-eyed Luz. “Okay they had me fooled.”

Amity smiled and starting chuckling to which Luz joined her. As the laughter started to subside, Amity notice that something was missing. “Luz… do you hear anything?”

“Uh… no.”

Getting to her feet, Amity walked over and peeked outside the hidden entrance. The rain had evidently stopped its downpour and now was just a slight drizzle. The clouds themselves were starting to part as the moon’s light started to peak through. “Looks like the rain is almost done,” Amity said, trying hard to keep the disappointment out of her words.

She started to turn around, but Luz shouted, “Amity wait! Don’t move for a sec!”

Amity froze in place. As she stood there, she could hear Luz rustling around at a quick speed from behind her. “Luz?” Amity asked, to which Luz shushed her.

“Almost done,” Luz said as the sound of crinkled papers filled the room. “OK. All set. You can turn around now Am.”

After turning around Amity’s mouth dropped in surprise. The room was now filled Luz’s orbs of light that were floating throughout the inside of the hollow tree. Luz sheepishly said, “I know you don’t want me to give you my answer… but that doesn’t mean I can’t give you a gift.”

Amity walked forward taking in the sights. “True it isn’t exactly how you described your ideal gift from your crush. You can pretend the lights are stars… and the light rain could be music if you listen hard enough. And…” Luz was silenced as she saw the bright smile on Amity’s face.

“It’s perfect Luz.”

Seeing the joy on Amity’s face warmed Luz’s heart. “Happy Witch’s Endearment Day Amity,” Luz said, extending a hand to her friend. Amity happily excepted and Luz pulled her in close.

The two witches slowly danced together while the light rain gave a soft melody outside. They could feel each other’s breath as they put their foreheads together. “Thank you, Luz,” Amity whispered as Luz gave her a twirl. As the night went on, neither were sure how long they danced in that spot. All they knew that they both just wanted to enjoy the moment together.

\---

Down in the Blight Manor’s cellar, Odalia was frantically searching through a pile of scrolls, tossing them urgently all over the place. The floorboards creaked as Alador Blight approached his disgruntled wife. “Dear,” He calmly said, looking at his wife with concern. “May I offer you a hand?”

Odalia ignored him and turned her attention towards another pile of scrolls. “It has been a few hours since Amity disobeyed you… I can leave and bring her back home.”

“That won’t be necessary dear.” Odalia held up a dark violet scroll in triumphant. “This spell will surely teach our daughter just how important is that she does not disobey us.”

She walked over towards the wall and placed a hand on the hanging mural. It was a painting of a golden tree, but she focused on the tree’s roots. The roots dangled all over with little wooden figures hanging from them. Beneath each figure was a name.

Odalia ran her finger over one figure that resembled Alador and had his name underneath. Right next to him was a figure of herself. The root that connected the two-split downward into three paths: one for each of their children. Her hand passed over the twin’s picture though both had a blemished black mark behind them.

Finally, Odalia stopped and stared down at the figure of Amity. She paused for a moment as Alador asked, “When we did this to the twins…”

“It turned them into respectable individuals,” Odalia snapped! “They never acted out of line until tonight when Amity started to misbehave.” She tore open the scroll, revealing a purple flame. “And by this time tomorrow, she will return to being my perfect daughter.”

She held the scroll up next to Amity’s figure. Without hesitation, Odalia started to read the scroll.

_A tragedy in this person will surely befall. Make it so that none shall recall._

The purple flame rose from the scroll and launched at the figure. The fire seared through the figure while the illuminated lights reflected on Odalia’s cruel face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me begin by apologizing for the delay in updating the final chapter. Word got rough last few weeks plus writer's block in general. Just wanted to say thanks for all who read my first fanfic. And not to worry, I am looking forward to the next part so you all wont have to wait as long. Once again thanks :)


End file.
